THAT'S ASH!
by chronicles story
Summary: Is it going to be AshxMay or is it going to be AshxDawn read to find out.
1. The beginning

well hello friends of fanfiction I felt in a shipping mood so why not do one my favorite thing to read about a fanfic that dawn and may fight over ash but in my own way so i hope you enjoy and yes dont worry chapter 4 is coming for the broken king of aura i still want 1 or 2 reviews on the broken king of aura ok now lets start. (oh if you are wondering about the title i dont know either) Oh one more thing most of the characters I use are going to be ooc so if you don't like that i understand now lets finally start bye.

Ashs-pov

Ah what a great fall day it is I said standing in my room with wet hair and only a towel on. ASH! are you out of the shower yet screamed my childhood friend Dawn Berlitz. yes no need to scream Dawn I calmly said back. oh sorry Ash she said back. just don't do it again you might wake-up Johanna I said back to the blue haired girl. oh no need to worry ash she's already up said dawn. when you so no need to worry that when I worry the most Johanna and I said at the same time without even knowing. I walk in to the kitchen to see Johanna cooking breakfast and I said good morning Johanna. oh good morning Ash sorry about Dawn you know how she gat with her showers Johanna said back. well being here for 4 months I figured out that you don't get in the way of Dawn showering thats for sure I said to Johanna. yes that is very true Johanna said when she put down a platter of pancakes. I was just about to start eating but then Johanna askeasked me something that made me stop she said I know you told me before but can you tell me again about why your here in hoenn. I had to answer her it would be rude well it all started after i got home from my high school in kanto.

flash back

general pov

I am so happy for you sweetheart said ash's mom Delia. thanks mom but its only the 1st year if high school Ash said to his mother. I know Ash but you're growing up so fast soon you won't need me anymore Delia said crying. dont say that mom I will always need you you're my one and only mother so how about we cook some dinner ok Ash said so heart warming that it would melt butter or any girl's heart to. thank you Ash thats what i need I am so lucky to have you as my son said Delia to her only son. and I am lucky to have you as mu mother Ash said to his only parent. now how about burgers for your reward ok. ok that sounds great Ash said back.

the next day

good morning mom Ash said as he went downstairs. mom? mom? huh wheres mom shes always up before me ash said I wonder where she is said Ash maybe she's in her room Ash said to himself Ash

knocked on his moms room... no answer huh she might be asleep still Ash said as he opened the door what was behind the door was not what he ever expected to see his own mother his own blood his own friend covered in blood not just anyones blood his moms own blood his blood on the bed on the floor on the walls on the roof how how did this happen Ash said as he fell to his knees. mom? mom. mom! screamed ash crying crystal clear tear for his passed mother.

Flash back end

Still general pov

wow ash I am so sorry said Dawn now out of the shower and dress. no need to be sorry for me Im fine said Ash with a clearly a fake smile on his face well whatever you say Ash said Dawn in a sad way.

the next day

Still general pov

Hey Ash called out Johanna. yea what Ash said back. have you seen dawn asked Johanna. she's in the shower ok bye ash said. leaving already Johanna said yea bye Ash said back. hey call out a young man who had orange hair and the other had green hair hey stay there call out the boy with green hair. Ash stopped walking and watched as the two boys with werid hair color run up to him. hey you're the new kanto sudent right said the boy with green hair. yea i am why asked Ash because we love meeting new people to are school said the boy with orange hair. ok who are you asked Ash. oh My name is Drew Haden and this is my step brother Kenny Haden hey said Kenny. cool Im Ash said Ash with a big smile nice to meet you. likewise Ash yeah nice to meet you said the boys come on lets walk to school together ok said Drew sure Ash said to his new friends.

back at the Berlitz home

WHAT ASH LEFT ALREADY sceamed dawn.

back to ash and co.

so this is my new school Ash said amazed. yep hoenn high the best school in all the regions said Kenny. yep it has every age group from preschool to college you can stay here your hole life Derw said wow just wow Ash still amazed well come on it looks like school not open yet drew said running from Ash and Kenny. come on Ash we can't just let him win like that can come on last one thair as to pay for the winners lunch said Kenny as he ran off. oh you're on said Ash as ran off to.

at the school parking lot

wow Ash you're fast Drew said you almost beat me and i had a big head start. ha ha I guess being a pokemon trainer has its benefits ha ha said ash well. kenny you own me lunch drew said to his step brother. yeah yeah ill get it kenny said out of breath. they all laughed. hi Kenny hi Drew said a new voice. oh hey Kenny said whos this the girl named May said. oh this is Ash he's that kanto sudent the principal was talking about. oh hi Im May. Im Ash nice to meet you Ash said with a smile. nice to meet you to Ash.

With Dawn

Hey mom remind me which town Am I supposed to go to Dawn asked her mom. lilycove city remember Johanna said to her forgetful daughter. oh right thanks bye mom she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and run off to school alone. I can't believe that Ash would just go to school without me thats so mean Dawn said with A sigh.

With Ash, Kenny, Drew and May

ring ring ring well looks like school's starting Kenny said to the group. yeah lets go Ash said Drew. I would love to but I have to wait for someone and if i don't they would probably kill me Ash said laughing a little. oh ok see you later Ash it wasnice to meet you May said in a kind way yeah you to see you later Ash said back. their you are Ash ketchum. h-hi Dawn whats up Ash said.

Well that's the end of the first chapter of THATS ASH?! I still have no clue why I named it that and I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling and for the broken king of aura im sorry just so writers block but I think I have some ideas so be ready for chapter 4 and for this story most likely going to be a short but good story at most 10 chapters well bye now friends please review and I hoped you enjoyed bye.


	2. the damn mall

**well hello friends of fanfiction im back with a chapter of THATS ASH?! its going to be two weeks in to school so thats why they all friends. so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

ring ring ah ding go's the school bell.

agh finally school is over groaned kenny.

yeah about time drew said in agreement.

hey ken how about we go to the park asked drew.

sure why not how about you ash you what to come with us?

nah im good guys see ya later ash said with a smile.

ok dude tell may we say bye said drew.

oh and dawn said kenny.

sure will do bye ash said to his friends.

bye see ya.

* * *

mays pov

* * *

hey dawn wait up i said to my female friend.

what is it may dawn asked me.

i got tickets to the new themepark i said with joy.

wow really i heared they are super hard to find were did you get them dawn asked.

well when your dad has alot of money you also have alot of money i braged.

oh ok then how many do you have dawn asked.

oh i have two i dont know who to take. said with a sad face.

take who ever you want i know ash whats to go but he cant find tickets dawn said.

oh ok well see ya dawn til next time i said running off.

* * *

NO POV at the Berlitz house

* * *

agh why is it so hard to find tickets to one damn themepark ash said annoyed.

ding can you please get that ash said.

ding dong.

agh right Johanna went to the store ash said even more annoyed.

ding dong.

ok ok give me one damn second what ash said when he opened the door.

oh hi ash did come at a bad time asked may.

huh oh sorry may ash said rubbing the back of his head laughing.

so what are you so frustrated may asked.

oh im just trying to find tickets to the new themepark that opened up ash said

. oh ok well i have tickets may said.

YOU WHAT! ash yelled.

yep two may said back at ash with a more calm face.

two please give me one may ash said practically begging on his knees.

ok ill give you one may said.

you will? thank you thank you may ash said very happy.

on one condition may said.

anything name it ash said.

you have to come with me may said blushing.

GO WITH HER GO GO ash's conscientious said yelling in his head.

its a trick you haven't even seen it yet his other conscientious said to him.

ash was so caught up in talking to his little people in his head to notice may blushing.

so what to you say may asked.

yeah ill go but i what to see the tickets ash said.

ok here they are may said as she showed ash the tickets.

alright lets go then ash said running off.

ASH WAIT ITS NOT EVEN OPEN YET!

wait its not ash said.

yeah it doesn't open til tomorrow may snaped at ash.

oh well do you what to do anything today ash asked may.

hmm may hummed.

how about shopping may said claping.

ah ash said falling over anime style.

what you asked may said.

that i did ash said back.

* * *

at the mall of hoenn. one hour in. no pov

* * *

agh ash cryed out.

so heavy ash said.

why do you need all this stuff ash asked may.

well a coordinator needs a lot of dresses may said to poor ash.

well i think ten bags worth of dresses is enough ash cryed out.

oh thats not even half may said back.

WHAT! ash yelled.

* * *

with just ash and ash pov

* * *

agh i need to remind myself to never go shopping with may i said tired.

huh i wonder what dawn is doing i asked myself.

i opened up my phone and texted dawn what are you doing.

she said shopping.

of course she is what else could she be doing just walking down the damn mall i said.

then i realized something i am alone fuck.

wait im alone i said happy.

* * *

**thats all for today next chapter is going to be a theme park chapter and then i will give dawn a chance to woo ash so don't worry ****pearlshippers i got you this is going to be a double update so the broken king of aura also got a chapter so check that out if you care and also thanks to **Guest on chapter 1 and apr 30 (he does not have a name so i had to think of something) i will be holding a pole for the shipping so if you care i thin**k you should vote thank you for reading and sorry for any spelling i suck at spelling bye now friends**


	3. THEME PARK

**hello friends of fanfiction i am back with a chapter of THAT ASH!? i hope you enjoy this chapter well take place at that themepark i was talking about in the last chapter so i hope you like it i also got a pm from advanceshipping4life56 (thanks btw) and it said**

**what are the ages of the cast btw love the story**

**my answer is **

**ash 16**

**may 15**

**dawn 15**

**Kenny 14**

**drew 16**

**and Paul 16**

**and anyone else is 15.**

**yes Paul will be in this story this chapter or next chapter well lets get started bye!**

* * *

NO POV Berlitz house

* * *

Agh wheres may shes late most likely shes at that damn mall again ash said.

ding dong went the door.

oh hello may. ash heard Johanna say.

ash your date is here. Johanna said from the hallway.

shes not my date just a friend. ash said walking down the hallway.

* * *

AT THE THEMEPARK NO POV

* * *

So ash i heard Johanna say i was your date is that true. may said with a cute smile beaming at ash.

of course baby one of ash's conscientious

no she just old the other conscientious said.

ah fuck what do i say and you guys are not helping ash said to his little friends in his head.

ash?

oh yeah this can be a date if you what ash said with awkward smile.

yeah why not may said taking ash hand.

come on ash if this is going to be a date then hold my hand may said.

oh sure ash said holding may's small soft hand.

hey ash how about we go to that store may said.

sure ash said going in the store.

hey what do you think of this may asked ash.

huh why are you asking me asked ash.

because you are my date so i'm asking you may answered.

oh ok how bout you try in on ash said.

ok that a good idea may said going to the changing room.

so what do you think may asked ash.

ash looked and that was the first time ash took notice of just how sexy she was now that ash thought about it she is very easy on the eyes.

her C cup breasts her hourglass curves her brown hair that always had a nice scent and her beautiful sapphire eyes are just a cherry on top of the perfect sundae plus the red dress was also nice.

i'm going to take staring at me as a yes may said.

huh oh yeah you look nice ash said blushing.

well ill get it then may said happy that her date liked it.

so where should we go next asked ash.

hmm hummed may.

how we eat may said.

alright i'm down for that ash said very happy probably more then he should.

how bout we go there may suggested.

the place said the golden magikarp.

huh why not ash said.

then lets go may said holding ash's hand.

hi what can i get you said a waitress behind the counter.

huh ill take a fried magikarp please said ash.

ill take a Gyarados tail please may asked.

sure right away said the very kind and happy waitress.

hey ash lets sit there may suggested.

yeah wynaut ash said.(see what i did there huh HUH)

order 66 yelled out a waitress.

that's us ill get it said ash.

ok may said back.

huh why are you here may said a new and darker voice.

huh no way is that you paul said may very happy to see a friend.

yeah its me what are you doing here paul asked may.

oh just on a date may answered.

oh boy one more broken heart just what the school needs paul said.

no not this time i think i like this one may said looking at ash with there food.

oh so no heart brake paul asked.

no no heart brake may said.

hey may huh who this asked ash looking at paul.

oh this is paul a old friend may answered.

oh ok hi i'm ash.

paul.

oh come on paul be nice may said.

no its fine may i can see that he is being nice ash said looking in to paul's cold gray eyes.

hey paul how bout you sit with us may suggested.

sure paul said sitting down.

so paul what have you been up to may asked.

oh you know trying to get in to the football team paul said just a little sad.

oh still that sucks may said.

huh how long have you been trying asked ash.

ever since middle school paul answered.

how bout you may what have you been up to other than braking hearts.

huh braking hearts said ash.

yeah back in the day i was kind of a heart breaker a lot of guys asked me out and i didn't what to hurt there feelings so i always said yes but after about a week i broke up with them.

huh well i guess the author ran out of ideas so he stole reds story from pokemon brotherhood wow. paul said under his breath.

whats that paul. may said.

nothing.

back in the day as you don't do it anymore asked ash.

yeah i try my best to tell them i don't like them without hurting their feelings may said with a fist in the air.

o-ok ash and paul said.

now how bout we eat hmmm said may.

yeah sure paul you what some asked ash.

no thanks i ate already paul said.

ok bye see ya at school tomorrow called out ash.

yeah tomorrow. paul said back.

he seems nice ash said to may.

yeah he's nice but it's not like him to open up to someone so early i guess he liked you may said.

huh well i like him too ash said.

this fried magikarp is very good ash said eating.

yeah this Gyarados tail is great said may.

after we eat how bout we ride something suggested ash.

yeah good idea may said with a cute smile.

* * *

how bout we go on the rageing charizard suggested ash.

the rageing charizard was a wooded rollacoaster painted a orange redish color and went 85 miles a hour.

um no how bout that may said pointing a ride called the big dewgong.

the big dewgong was a water ride painted a steel color and had a huge drop.

really come on may rageing charizard looks way cooler ash complained.

and then they argued for about 10 minutes before they stop

fine we will go on the rageing charizard may said in defeat.

no may we will go on the big dewgong ash said not wanting to fight with his date anymore.

you sure may asked.

yeah lets go. ash said with a thumbs up and a smile before he grabed may's hand.

alright may here its is the big dewgong. ash said.

yeah my said.

whats wrong may. ash asked.

well i hope its not to scary. may said with fear in her words.

don't worry may i got you. ash said with that warm smile ash's mom loved.

all aboard the big dewgong the man said.

come on may. ash said grabing may's hand.

* * *

see that wasn't so bad. ash asked.

no i guess not. may said.

oh thanks for holding on to me on the ride it helped. may said blushing.

and this time ash did see the blush and blushed too. yeah no w -worry's ash said.

well ash i think its getting late. may said.

yeah what me to walk you home. ash suggasted.

yeah that would be nice may said.

well come on. ash said takeing may's hand for the 20th time that date but this time he's not running.

so may i think i like you. ash said with even meaning to say it out load.

what ash. may asked.

huh oh fuck i thought i said that in my head.

yeah you hear the true baby one of ash's conscientious said.

don't know what the funk you talking about one of ash friend's said.

well ash i like you too. may said.

huh you do. ash said.

yeah but i don't know if i what to start a relationship with you yet you know. may said.

oh yeah i get it i don't what to rush i to a relationship yet either. ash said.

good we are on the same page then. may said.

well ash this is my house. may said.

huh wow that is one big house. ash said looking at the three story house with a fenced in yard a tree door garage and for some reason the mail box a man's face on the front.

uh may who is on the mail box. asked ash pointing at the mail box.

oh that's dad may awnsered.

oh ok ash said.

ding dong went the door bell.

what don't have a key. ash asked.

no.

ok.

the door flew open hiting ash right in the face and then someone screamed may.

hi dad my said.

so may how was your date asked her mom.

oh good he should be he-oh ash. she said looking at ash with a blood covered nose.

are you ok asked may.

yeah my nose is broken i am all good ash said driping sarcasm.

come on ash lets go inside. may said helping ash up.

yeah good idea. ash said covering his nose.

hello miss maple and mr maple. ash said handing his hand with blood all over it.

please clean your self up mr maple said.

ok. ash said walking with may.

* * *

so ash how bout you stay for dinner mr maple suggested.

good idea dad. may said how bout it ash what to stay. may asked a now cleaned up ash.

sure but i don't what to be a burden. ash said.

oh no ash you aren't. miss maple said.

thank's miss maple. ash said.

please ash call us normen and caroline said caroline.

ok i will said ash.

so whats for dinner. asked ash.

pork awsered normen.

wow pork that's a lot of money ash said.

not at all pork is only ten a pound normen said.

what pork gone up ash said shocked.

yeah not by much. normen said.

so ash it sounds like you come from a poor famliy caroline said.

huh i guess ash said.

i remember when my mom cooked pork it was a luxury ash said.

huh your mom never cooks for you what a bad mom. normen said.

ash walked up to normen and punched normen in the face and said with cold eyes my mom was the best she could be so if anyone says my mom was a bad mom your going to mess with me ash said dark dark brown eyes.

* * *

**All right thats the end of chapter 3 of THATS ASH!? i hoped you like it as always sorry for any spelling and also thanks to all of the people who voted on the poll very one sided so far i love may as much as the next guy but where is the love for dawn and next chapter is going to be a ash x dawn chapter and then the end of thats ash so this story is going to have five chapters and some wear i will make a ****epilogue oneshot or story don't know yet and also thanks to all the people who reviewed thank you all for the follows and favs i love you all bye bye now friends of fanfiction.**


	4. The date with a roommate

**hello friends of FanFiction I am back with a new chapter of THATS ASH now i what to give everyone a heads up this is a pearlshipping chapter and one more thing i WILL be CLOSING the poll after about TWO WEEKS of this chapters release so please vote if you care thats all enjoy friends.**

**DSCLAMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON or anything i reference.**

* * *

Hey ash where were you yesterday asked kenny.

on a date said ash.

WHAT A DATE yelled kenny.

with who ash asked drew.

may ash responded.

WHAT MAY MAPLE yelled kenny again.

yep said ash.

how did you ask her out asked drew.

she asked me out said ash.

WHAT HOW yelled kenny for the third time.

idk said ash and stop yelling mays here.

hey guys greeted may.

hey may they all said.

wait ash never told us how it went they could yell at each other or kiss we don't know said kenny to drew.

yeah your right run said drew.

wait why asked kenny.

if shes mad she will be mad at us to drew said running away.

oh yeah said kenny running away.

why are they running away asked may.

i don't know said ash as the bell rang.

well come on class is starting said may grabing ashs hand.

* * *

at lunch

* * *

hey ash said dawn where where you last night and why where you angry asked dawn.

oh well ill tell you ash said going in to flash back mode.

ash are you ok asked dawn.

shh im going flash back said ash.

oh ok.

* * *

flash back and at the maple house

* * *

may wen't up stairs to go get her little bro from his room and then...

ash walked up to normen and punched normen in the face and said with cold eyes my mom was the best she could be so if anyone says my mom was a bad mom your going to mess with me ash said dark dark brown eyes.

dad what the hell was that said may from up stairs.

that bastard punched he in the fucking face yelled normen.

what ash what happened asked may.

he disrespected my mom and i had to give it to him said ash calming down.

and then he look at everyone else but may there faces said get the fuck out.

i-l-ll l-eave stuttered ash.

bye ash may said.

ash just waved.

* * *

end of flash back

* * *

wait you were on a date with may said dawn.

out of everything i told you that was the one thing that you are going to point out yelled ash.

well yeah you didn't tell me dawn said.

i didn't think i needed to ash stated.

ring ring rang the school bell.

well theres the bell see you later dawn ash said while waveing.

bye responded dawn.

* * *

on the way back home from school

* * *

HEY ASH yelled a running dawn.

Hmm hummed ash.

lets go to petalburg city park said dawn with a cute smile.

huh yeah sure we can go right now if you what said ash.

yeah lets go said a very happy dawn that was grabing ashs hand.

why does every girl grab my boys hand asked one of ashs conscience said.

yeah i know do they have a hand fetish or some thing like god they act like its his dick or something.

so dawn what are we going to do asked ash.

i thought we could relax at the park and then go to dinner said dawn.

oh ok said ash.

there it is said dawn.

hey ash push my on the swing asked dawn.

sure im coming said ash.

after a few swings dawn got off and said to go sit down.

so dawn hows life we don't talk much anymore said ash.

good schools school you know oh i saw some guy with dark purple hair i think hes new did you see him asked dawn.

oh yeah that paul he's a good guy a little dark but yeah he's nice said ash.

how did you meet him asked dawn.

oh on my date with may said ash.

YOU WHERE ON A DATE WITH MAY yelled dawn.

yeah i told you at lunch said ash.

ohhh yeah you did said dawn.

he's a friend of may's so that how i meet him said ash.

ok so want to go to dinner asked dawn.

yeah lets go answered ash.

* * *

at two pidgeys

* * *

wow look at that menu all diffrent meat sandwichs said dawn.

yeah said ash.

can i take your order asked a relaxed waiter.

yeah ill take the Burger á la toopidgey's said ash.

and for you asked the waiter.

ill take that too said dawn.

ok ill be back but do you what drinks asked the waiter.

yeah ill take mt mist said ash.

ill take a water said dawn.

ill be right back said the waiter.

so ash what do you think of this place asked dawn.

its nice i like all the options said ash.

yeah so ash what do think of the school asked dawn.

well i been here for 3 weeks now but its nice alot of nice people said ash.

yeah your right so ash i need to say something to you said dawn.

what is it dawn ash said with that smile that all the girls love.

suddered dawn.

your burgers said the waiter.

yeah thanks said ash.

so what were you going to say asked ash.

oh nothing said dawn.

oh ok said ash.

* * *

at the Berlitz house Ash POV

* * *

what was dawn going to say to me I asked my self.

well ash i l-l o- I remembered.

if i put the words together it says love I said.

wait does that mean dawn loves I say leaning back in my chair.

oh for gods sake I said referenceing trevor belmont from my fav netflix show. (if you have not yet you should watch castlevania its so good oh and get uses to trevor saying oh for gods sake)

so may loves me and dawn loves me what the fuck im just ash god damn it I yelled thank god dawn went on a walk.

hello im home I heard Johanna said.

hey Johanna I said can we talk.

huh sure ash what is it asked Johanna.

can we talk in your room I asked.

sure lets go said Johanna.

* * *

in the room NO POV

* * *

so ash what is it asked Johanna.

uh girl problem ash said.

girl problem asked Johanna.

yeah what do i do if two girls love how do i choose ash asked.

well it depends how do these girls treat you Johanna said.

well what if one has been my friend for ever, and put a roof over my head said ash.

well then how bout the next one asked Johanna.

the next one is cute, sweet and helped me a lot said ash.

ash said Johanna.

yes said ash.

are the two girls may and dawn asked Johanna.

WHAT NOO... ok yes admited ash.

well ash its up to you its your heart said Johanna.

yeah your right thanks Johanna said ash as he hugged his guardian.

no problem ash your like the son i never had said Johanna as she retured the hug.

mom im back said dawn for the front door.

come on lets go say hi said Johanna.

* * *

in ashs room ash POV

* * *

follow my heart yeah i need to do that I said.

thats all i said as i fell asleep.

* * *

at school NO POV

* * *

hey guys said ash to his friends kenny and drew.

huh oh hey ash said kenny.

so ash we have a plan to get girlfriends said drew.

wait drew he already has a girlfriend said kenny.

WHAT i don't have a girlfriend said ash.

huh what about may asked drew.

we are not dateing said ash.

ohh so what to find one asked kenny.

uh no thanks ken said ash.

ok bye ash said drew.

* * *

after school

* * *

hey ash called out kenny.

no reply from ash.

hey ash you ok asked drew waveing a hand in front of his face.

* * *

in ashs head

* * *

may loves me and dawn loves me what the fuck.

* * *

back to kenny and drew

* * *

HEY ASH Yelled kenny.

huh said ash.

oh there you are me and ken are going home you want to come asked drew.

sure said ash.

i hope this can keep my mind of of the girls ash thought.

* * *

at the Haden house

* * *

hey mom said kenny.

hi boys said ms Haden.

oh who's this asked ms haden.

this is ash the boy we talk about that go's to are school said drew.

oh nice to meet you im kris said kris.

nice to meet you im ash said.

so mom is it alright that ash stays for a little bit asked drew.

oh of course said kris.

thanks mom said kenny.

* * *

in kennys and drews room

* * *

so ash whats up you latey asked kenny.

no reply.

ash whats wrong asked drew.

oh well you see i have a problem said ash.

huh whats the problem asked drew.

its may and dawn they l- said ash but then he was cut off by kris.

boys dinner said kris from the stair way.

ill tell you later ash said.

* * *

with dawn

* * *

huh where is ash asked dawn.

hey dawn said dawns friend.

oh hey zoey said dawn to her red head friend.

what you doing asked zoey.

looking for ash said dawn.

dawn don't tell me you still have a crush said zoey.

no i don't said dawn.

oh thank arceus said zoey.

i love him said dawn.

zoey fell down anime style.

how its clear that ash does not love you said zoey.

you don't know that said dawn.

i guess thats true said zoey.

* * *

with paul and may

* * *

so paul why did you call me here asked may.

its about ash said paul.

what about him said may.

i think he...loves...you said paul dramatic.

yeah i know and i think i love him too said may blushing.

huh W-WHAT yelled paul.

yeah i think i love him but i think dawn loves him too said may sad.

* * *

with ash kenny and drew

* * *

so ash what were you going to say asked kenny.

may and dawn love me said ash.

W-W-WHAT Yelled kenny.

thats wow said drew.

you know for sure asked kenny.

yeah i know may loves me she said when we whent on a date said ash.

and dawns had a crush on me for years said ash.

well ash theres only one way too solve this problem said kenny.

witch one do you love asked both kenny and drew.

i love-

* * *

**ha we will find out next time now plz use the poll if you care who is ashs girl i hoped you enjoyed it i love how this chapter turned out i hope you do to plz review and read my other story broken king of aura well thats all sorry for any spelling mistakes well bye friends.**


	5. GO ON HIT ME or love me

**yo i'm back with a re ****write of the last chapter of THAT'S ASH!? i just felt like it so enjoy. p.s i know's it's been awhile.**

* * *

well ash there's only one way too solve this problem said Kenny.

witch one do you love asked both Kenny and drew.

i love...may said ash.

well go tell her said Kenny.

it not that easy ken ash has to brake one heart and love the other said drew.

yeah drew's right Kenny dawn's been my friend no my wall after my mom died but then i found out she had a crush on me then it felt weird to be around her and may just a girl i met at school said ash.

well ash tell us the good quality's of the two said Kenny.

well dawn is smart,cute and one of my only friend for a long time said ash.

but may is hot, funny, chill, fun, nice, Ash rambled on

OK ash calm down if you keep going your going to get a boner said Kenny.

oh sorry said ash.

hey i have a idea said Kenny.

huh what is it said ash.

how about you take them both on a date and then see who you like more said Kenny.

huh i like but what if one of them see me with the other said ash.

that's when Drew and I come in said Kenny.

huh said Drew.

we keep the other with us while your with the other said Kenny.

huh i like it thanks Ken said ash happy.

all right mission get ash a bitch is a go said Kenny.

yeah lets go said ash and drew.

* * *

the next day

* * *

hey thank's for letting me stay here said ash.

hey no problem said drew.

yeah it would be weird if you were there said Kenny.

well i got a job to do said ash.

we do too said Kenny.

hey ash witch one's first asked Drew.

oh dawn she's easy to get to so yeah said ash.

OK then are job is may said drew.

alright move out team said Kenny as a leader.

who said your the leader said drew.

yeah said ash.

oh it doesn't matter said Kenny laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

whatever let's go said drew.

yeah let's said ash.

* * *

with ash and dawn

* * *

hey dawn yelled ash.

huh oh hi ash said dawn.

so dawn do you what to go out with me asked ash.

*gasp* yes said dawn.

hey is that ash said may.

huh oh uh no i don't think so said drew.

yeah nope said Kenny.

oh OK well let's go said may.

yeah let's said drew.

so ash where are we going asked dawn.

fuck i did not think that far said ash in head.

uh pika hut said ash.

oh OK i did want pizza said dawn.

woo got out of that one said ash in his head.

well are we going asked dawn because ash was just standing there.

huh oh yeah coming said ash.

so ash i really thought you loved may but i guess i was wrong said dawn relieved.

huh oh yeah said ash.

bitch please i do love may said ash in his head.

huh is that ash and dawn said Paul.

it is i should follow those two said Paul.

wow i don't remember pika hut tasting so good said dawn.

huh oh yeah it's good said ash.

hey are you alright asked dawn.

huh what of course it's just *gasp* said ash.

how bout we go to two pidgey's said drew.

why said may.

uh it's has better food said Kenny.

oh OK said may.

hey ash why did you stop talking asked dawn.

huh oh uh no reason said ash.

that was to close said ash in his mind.

huh pika hut i'll remember this said Paul outside of the building.

* * *

2 hour's later

* * *

well ash i had fun said dawn.

huh oh yeah said ash.

wait ash said dawn as she kiss him on the god damn lip's the mother fucking lips.

see you later said dawn with a wink.

what just fucking happened said Kenny walking up to him.

no clue said ash.

well let's go home said drew.

yeah said Kenny.

hey ash you coming asked drew.

huh why asked ash.

because your staying with us said drew.

oh yeah said ash.

yeah so let's go said Kenny.

* * *

and Kenny and drew's house at 11-pm

* * *

so ash why did dawn kiss you asked Kenny.

i don't know said ash.

*sigh* so ash what did you think of dawn asked drew.

huh i think i still like may said ash.

well that can't be help said Kenny.

right said drew.

boy's go to bed yelled Kris.

OK mom yelled back Kenny.

well goodnight ash said drew.

yeah night ash said Kenny.

goodnight you two said ash.

* * *

in the morning

* * *

oh good morning ash said Kris.

hi Kris hey thank's for letting me stay here said ash.

oh course it's no problem said Kris with a smile.

so got plan's today asked Kris.

uh yeah said ash.

oh well what are you doing asked Kris.

uh hanging out with drew and Kenny lied ash.

oh OK well i have to get to work bye said Kris.

OK bye said ash.

hey ash said Kenny.

oh hey responded ash.

mom leave asked drew.

hi and yeah answered ash.

oh OK well ash are you ready asked Kenny.

*sigh* yup said a sighing ash.

so where are you going today asked drew.

hmm i got it said ash with a snap of his finger's.

alright well where asked Kenny.

the park answered ash.

huh why the park asked drew.

well you see may's little brother is in my math class so we talk and he said may's favorite place is the park next to the mall said ash.

yeah that damn mall said Kenny.

hey that's my line said ash.

OK back to the task on hand said drew.

oh right the park then ice cream said ash.

OK that sound's good said Kenny.

yeah said drew.

then ill call her up said ash.

beep beep boop the phone made as he put in the number's.

hello said may on the phone.

h-hey may d-do you what t-to go to the p-park stuttered ash.

he blew it said Kenny with a face palm.

sure said may on the phone.

WHAT Yelled Kenny.

shh he still on the phone said drew.

alright see you in a hour bye said ash.

she said yes said ash.

* * *

with may

* * *

he asked me out said a happy may.

OK i got one hour let's start said may.

* * *

ah it's been 30 min's and i still haven't pick out what to wear said a worried may.

*sigh* i pick this one said may.

* * *

30 min's later

* * *

ding dong went the door bell

*gasp* that's ash said may.

**(get it)**

hi may said ash.

hey ash said may.

so you ready asked ash.

yep said may.

well let's go oh by the way you look nice said ash.

*gasp* t-thank's said a blushing may.

so ash were are going asked may.

the park answered ash.

oh i love the park said a happy may.

so ash how's life asked may.

oh you know fine but better with you here said ash.

wow just wow said may.

what asked ash.

was that the best pick up line you had asked may.

it was NOT a pick up line said ash.

*gasp* w-well i fell the same said may blushing.

well that's good to know said ash with a smile.

you know ash i think i love you said may blushing.

*gasp* i-i do too said ash.

but agh damn it said ash.

what's wrong it's fine that you love me said may.

no that's not the problem just try to forget i said that OK asked ash.

OK i will said may.

thank's said ash.

well let keep going said ash.

yep said may.

so what first asked ash.

how bout the swing's said may.

alright let's go said ash walking to the swing's.

hey wait for me said may racing after him.

they were both so happy.

* * *

with dawn and zoey

* * *

hey Zoe guess what said Dawn happy.

what asked zoey.

i went on a date with Ash answered Dawn.

wow really said zoey.

yup it's was so much fun said Dawn.

well bye said Dawn walking away so happy.

she's so happy said zoey to herself.

huh is that Ash *gasp* with May said Zoey as she started fallowing them.

* * *

two hour's later

* * *

hey ash what time is it asked may.

huh oh *gasp* said ash.

what asked may.

it's 2.30 pm said.

what really wow said may.

yeah two hour's of ash being a two timing bastard said Zoey from the bush.

so ash where to next asked may.

how bout ice cream asked ash.

i'd love ice cream answered may.

good well let's go said ash.

yeah let's said may.

so ash why do you live with dawn asked may on the way to the ice cream place.

...

ash are you alright asked may.

yeah i'm fine we the reason i live with dawn is because my mom die said ash.

* * *

ash told her the story

* * *

wow i'm so sorry ash said may as she was hugged ash.

it's OK said ash.

well let have some ice cream said ash.

yeah said may.

what do you what asked the man behind the table.

two chocolate please said ash.

OK here you go said the man.

thank's said ash.

here said ash.

thank's said may.

* * *

after ice cream

* * *

i had fun ash said may.

i did too may said ash.

oh ash i have something for you said may.

huh what is it asked ash.

this said may.

what is it asked ash.

oh it the pork from are last date said may.

oh thank's may i'll have it tonight said ash with a smile.

oh i also have something for you said ash.

oh you do said may.

yep close your eye's said ash.

OK said may as she closed her eye's.

and then ash kiss may on the lip's

*gasp* a-ash said may.

i love you may said ash.

i love you too said may.

well bye said ash.

bye said may.

oh my god dawn's going to cry said Zoey in the bush with her hand on her mouth.

* * *

one hour later

* * *

dawn i have to tell you something said Zoey.

huh what is it asked dawn.

ash k-

* * *

may wait yelled Paul.

huh what is it Paul asked may.

ash k-

* * *

ash kissed dawn ash kissed may said Paul and Zoey at the same time.

w-what said may and dawn at the same time.

* * *

so ash how did it go asked Kenny.

great said ash.

* * *

i'm going to kill ash ketchum said dawn and may crying.

* * *

alright player so you decided asked Kenny.

yep may answered ash.

alright, to ash gettin a bitch said Kenny with a glass of water.

yeah both ash and Drew said with a glass of water.

* * *

don't worry dawn i WILL find him said Zoey.

thank's Zoe said dawn.

* * *

THAT BASTARD I GOING TO KILL HIM yelled Paul.

why asked a crying may.

because he hurt you said Paul in a duh tone.

thank you Paul said may.

* * *

the next day with ash and drew plus Kenny.

* * *

so ash you ready asked drew.

yep said ash.

good said Kenny.

ash open the door of his house.

dawn called out ash.

in the living room call back dawn.

OK said ash.

wait may what are you doing here asked ash.

i should be asking you that too said may.

why asked ash.

because you are a two timing bastard said Paul.

what Paul what are you doing in my house asked ash.

you hurt may now your going to die said Paul.

w-what said ash.

uh can we talk to ash real fast asked drew.

sure said dawn.

what going on asked Kenny.

i should be asking you that you were on girl duty said ash.

true true said drew.

*sigh* now they hate me said ash.

hey if they do, you got us said drew.

what to date said ash.

What!? hell no said drew.

oh OK you scared me said ash.

are you three done asked may.

uh y-yeah said Kenny.

so ash why were you on a date with may asked dawn.

yeah why were you on a date with dawn asked may.

uh it was all Kenny's fault said ash.

WAIT WHAT,oh wait it was my idea said Kenny.

KENNY YOU AND ASH ARE GOING TO DIE Yelled may running at Kenny.

may wait it's all my fault said ash.

*sigh* dawn your my wall no my sister your not my girlfriend said ash.

*gasp* gasped dawn.

may i love you but i just didn't what to hurt my sister so i try to give you both a chance said ash.

*sigh* if you both hate me then OK go on hit me right in my dumbass face said ash.

may turned her hand into a fist and ash was ready for it...but it never came all that happened was two arm go around ash's body it was may.

i love you too said may with crying eye's.

dawn do you forgi- ash could not finish because dawn was hugging ash so hard.

of course i forgive you dumbass said a crying dawn.

thank you said ash.

* * *

one year later

* * *

well Ash are you ready asked Dawn.

yeah answered Ash in his nicest outfit.

and then the door to Ash and Dawn's house move.

hey Ash are you here asked May as she could not see any thing as it was pitch black in the house.

but then hand wrapped around her waist.

ahhhh yelled May.

but then the light's turn on to show Ash with flower's and Dawn hand's letting go.

that was a sick trick Ash complained May.

oh come on you know i love scaring you said Ash joking around.

hmph whatever,let me guess you where in on it too dawn said May.

yup as always said Dawn with her tongue out.

well may are you ready to go asked Ash.

yeah let's go answered May.

great let's go,bye Dawn said Ash walking away.

yeah bye dawn said May also walking away.

bye enjoy your anniversary dinner said Dawn just sitting there on the couch.

so have you really gotten over him asked Kenny as he walk in to the house because of him being such a good friend to Ash he has a key to his house.

yeah i think so answered Dawn.

good, remember everyone's always with you said Kenny.

yeah i know the bond's we all have will always connect us said Dawn.

well someone's played persona 4 joke drew. as he walk in to the room.

hahahah funny responded Dawn.

even if it's a persona 4 reverence,she's still right said Paul also showing up.

yeah,every time i think about all of us i think man i love my family said Dawn.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**well that's the true end of THAT'S ASH!?, i hope you liked now i'm pretty sure that one person out there is wondering why i did this, well the answer is i didn't think the OG ending to that's Ash was not the best it could be so that's why also fixed some spelling on stuff oh and don't worry the dawn thing is still happening just not right now p.s look out for a chapter of i will show you the truth because that will be next,now should i do this again? if so tell me a chapter and maybe i will ****well friend's of fanfiction i hope you liked it see yea.**


End file.
